


Pine與他的小動物

by Herusa



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Foot Fetish, M/M, Pinto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 因為野獸公爵的一句話（我想要你家兒子到我的城堡裡住！），Chris就被送到偌大的城堡裡了。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 改編自《美女與野獸》and BL童話2的《果然是野獸！》。

野獸低吼，Chris被嚇得後退了幾步，微微顫抖的身子惹人憐愛。Chris本來也不算矮，可是怎麼站都只到野獸的胸口，有著狼的外表卻披上一層黑得發亮的毛的牠繞著Chris走了一圈，身後翹起的尾巴尖端幾乎碰到髮尾。一個沒忍住Chris就抱住那根毛茸茸、膨鬆的尾巴蹭，野獸被抱得不知所措，只好讓他繼續非禮自己引以為傲的尾巴。

 

畢竟那個漂亮的男孩是自己的心上人，現在主動蹭上氣味不是很好嗎？

 

「咳咳…」野獸乾咳，Chris放下手裡的東西，雙眼裡無垠的星辰大海閃閃發亮。「聽好了，我也有名字的，我叫Zachary。然後你在這要負責服侍我。」Chris點頭然後熊抱毛髮柔軟的Zach繼續蹭。「你不怕我嗎？」Zach坐在椅後雕上圖騰的椅子上，任由男孩坐在自己身上用手輕撫自己的獸毛。Chris搖頭，笑得燦爛，雙眼的角度有如彎月一樣，這會讓Zach覺得自己已經看過天使了。同時間，他的內心深處某個地方騷動起來。

 

獸性終歸還是獸性，Zach猛地緊抱Chris伸出有一點倒勾的舌頭舔著他的頸側和鎖骨，用銳利的牙齒咬破他薄薄的衣服一直往下舔，當他舔到Chris的乳尖時，男孩的五官過載，唯一想到的是狠狠用膝蓋撞到Zach的胯下。捂住發痛的下體的Zach跪在地上，目送驚慌得跑開的Chris，唯一的想法是：「我天殺的愛死了這個男人。」

 

Chris逃到種滿紅艷玫瑰的花園，想把一朵花採走時卻被莖上的尖刺割傷了手指，於是坐到花園的一塊大石上，吸吮那個不太深的傷口的血。Zach到處找Chris，最後在城堡走廊的窗看到一臉茫然，頂著一頭有點亂的金髮的Chris。

 

「你為什麼不逃走？」Zach坐在Chris旁邊，下意識問。Chris沒有說話，血味在他的口腔裡暈開，眼淚如斷線的玉石般啪嗒啪嗒的掉下來。不知所措的Zach亂了起來，尾巴快速的左右擺動，Chris抱住那條他最喜歡的尾巴，委屈的咬住下唇忍住淚水。嗅覺靈敏的野獸聞到Chris手上有血，那雙軟軟的手執住Chris右手仔細端詳，從口袋掏出一條手帕細心包扎了男孩的傷口。

 

「你為什麼哭了呢？」  
「因為……被送到這裡的我，已經沒人在乎我的生死了。」  
「可是我在乎。」  
「謝謝你。」

Chris又把Zach最愛的笑容掛在臉上。

 

晚上的時候Zach要求Chris睡在自己的身邊，Chris沒想太多就答應了。如是者他們過了一整個星期的和諧生活，Chris每天都會替Zach洗澡梳毛。漂亮的獸毛烏黑閃亮，Zach忽發奇想，說如果可以去森林迷倒其他動物再在牠們身上得到真誠的吻，那就可以變回人類（然後把Chris操哭）了。

 

「你啊，是不是蠢！」Chris難過得丟下梳子，從浴間奪門而出，把一頭霧水還在狀況外的Zach留在浴缸裡。Zach喃喃自語，跑到城堡附近的森林摘了點花和Chris喜愛吃的果子，打從心底希望回去的時候還能看到自己心心念念的Chris。

 

Zach推開城堡的大門，本來空蕩蕩的大廳多出了幾個向自己舉起獵槍的男人，最後方是Chris和當初把他送來的父親。Chris用盡全力跟自己的父親解釋，可是村民硬是覺得野獸就該被除掉，於是最前方的一人下令，幾顆火藥打進Zach的身體裡，其中一顆還打到胸口心臟的位置裡去。

 

Chris驚呼，推開鉗制自己的父親跪在Zach身邊，Zach最不想看到的淚水又滴答滴答的落下，Chris緊緊抱著野獸哽咽。「哎呀…本來還想跟你和好呢…」他費盡僅存的一絲力氣從懷裡拿出在森林收集到的東西放到Chris大腿上。

 

「最後一個請求…

「別說話了！！Zach！！！求你…不要再說了….」

「你願意成為我的小公主嗎？」

「我他媽的願意…因為我…愛你啊。」淚水落到Zach的臉上，染濕了他的皮毛。

 

一道刺眼的亮光從Zach身上散發出，在場的幾個人都睜不開眼睛了，白光褪去後，一個帥氣的黑髮褐眼王子躺在Chris懷中，朝他微笑。

 

「你說了要跟我成婚。」Zach站起，把手伸到Chris面前，然後把他順勢拉起。「即使是沒了你喜歡的獸毛，也要跟我一直在一起嗎？」

「Fuck yessss！」

 

之後的之後。

 

Zach把Chris的屁股舔了一遍後將他翻過去，托住Chris的小腿咬住他精瘦性感的腳踝。

 

「從你把褲腳捲起來的時候，我就已經很想玩你的腿了。還有你那該死的翹屁股，打下去的聲音一定會很好聽。」

 

「變態！！」

 

「即使是變態，也只會是Chris Pine小公主的專屬變態。」

 

Chris心頭一暖，不聽話的血衝到臉頰上去。Zach壞心眼兒的吹了下口哨，說：「嘩喔有人臉紅了！」這句話使惱羞成怒的男孩向丈夫大吼。

 

「閉嘴！」

 

End


End file.
